When Night Arrives
by J T Night
Summary: Summary: What will happen when Tala is no longer there to protect Kai from the dangers of the abbey?Based on the first season not any others.
1. Chapter 1

When Night Arrives

By: Hisoka Lover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here just the storyline.

Summary: What will happen when Tala is no longer there to protect Kai from the dangers of the abbey?

"Kai, wake up! Wake up, Kai!" A voice called out from the void. Startled, Kai awoke and looked around feverishly but to no avail: no one was there with him.

"Damnitt, not again!" he screamed to the silence, and lay back onto his bed with a plop. 'Why has this been happening more frequently now?' He asked himself. 'And why does it only happen when I am alone? Ugg...this is so confusing!' He hit his head with his hand.

After a while of lying awake and pondering over the possibilities of what could be happening to him, he gave up and got into the shower. Hopefully he would relax more afterwards.

After fifteen minutes in the shower he got out and dressed in his normal attire. Soon after that, a knock echoed through the room. Upon opening the door, he was tackled to the ground in a rush of tears by Hilary.

"O my god. Kai I just heard you must be racked with grief! But don't worry I'm here for you." She said giving him a hug.

Pushing her away he gave he a look that said, 'who are you and why the hell are you touching me?'

"What are you talking about Hilary? Racked with grief?"

"You don't know yet?" she looked down at the floor. "I really should not be the one to tell you this but…" she paused as if getting up the courage to tell Kai what had happened. "Kai sit down" she said and he did so. "Tala he's well…he's uhhh dead."

Kai now understood why she had him sit down, for if he had not his knees most certainly would have given out on him.

"W-what?" he asked not believing what he heard.

Hilary reached out to him but he flinched away from her touch. Any normal person would have broken down at the news considering Tala was like a brother to Kai and was the only real friend he had. But not Kai, for he was trained to hide his emotions and let them eat at him from the inside. He recollected himself from shock, stood up, and then went to the nearby window stared for a while then asked the all too important question. "How?"

"Nobody knows. They told Mr. Dickenson that they found him in a cell from the abbey, you know?" She said. Then, she looked up at Kai to see that his face was nothing more then a cool table of stone. Slowly he nodded to her question then busied himself with making the bed. "O yeah I almost forgot that Mr. Dickenson wants to see you right away," she said, nodding, and grabbed Kai by the arm and dragged him to the office of the BBA headmaster.

"Come in my boy. Hilary will you wait outside please?" Mr. Dickenson said as he saw the pair entering his office.

"Yes sir," Hilary said then shut the door. 'Please help him…even if he does not seem to need it, he does he hides his emotions so well it is hard to see the real him. The one that needs help now more then ever is him. He needs someone who understands what he has been through but the only one who could help is now dead…' She thought, hoping somehow Mr. Dickenson could hear her silent plea.

"Please have a seat Kai." Mr. Dickenson said seriously. As Kai did Mr. Dickenson turned his back to him. "Now I know this time can be trying on someone who just found out that a special person….." He was rambling and Kai just decided to tune him out.

After a while Kai found himself thinking about all the time he had spent with Tala and all the memories he would have to wipe away to keep the pain in him from showing on the outside to others.

"Kai…..Kai, KAI!" Mr. Dickenson almost yelled at him. Kai looked up at him showing he had heard the elderly man. "I asked if you wanted to go get something to eat with me and Hilary right now." It was only then that Kai had noticed Hilary was standing protectively next to him with her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her away.

"No not really," he tried to say but his voice gave him away as to needing something. Anything to keep him from staying alone, again. He looked up at the pair in front of him.

'Look Kai we understand' the looks on their faces were saying to him "it will be okay" they said second. Inside he felt like screaming. 'How would you know how I feel inside now? Who are you to tell me everything will be okay? You did not know him like I knew him, how close we were…we had almost become brotherly.'

As they walked Kai distanced himself from the other two enough to collect his thoughts again and hopefully not over react when someone _told_ him it would all be okay. 'Okay so, step, breathe, step breathe.' He thought.

A little ways back Mr. Dickenson and Hilary were talking in hushed tones. "He is so closed to the world if we don't get him to open up soon he will explode or do something stupid that he will regret." Hilary was saying. Mr. Dickenson just nodded in silent agreement. Then he said, "Who does he trust? Well he trusted Tala, but now he can't be here. Hmmm who else does he trust?" they pondered for a while. Then Hilary busted out, "REI! He trusts Rei more then anyone else but Tala. We need to find him." With that Mr. Dickenson turned and left.

Hilary and Kai were at the restaurant and seated. "So what do you want?" Hilary asked him. All Kai did was shake his head. If he ate he would just throw it back up later from the pressure he felt now. "Look mister," she said pointing a finger to his face, "You are going to eat in all my time with you I have never seen you eat more then a little bit okay? So I will ask you again, what do you want?" she added sternly with a dead set look in her eye that could melt a man's pride. Kai sighed and picked up a menu and started looking at it. "There now was that so hard?" 'Trying to help him is like pulling teeth' she thought. When it came time to order Kai had chosen a small order of pancakes and an orange juice. "Now what's wrong with you?" Hilary asked bluntly as Kai was picking at his food.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a quite voice very unlike his own

"What do you mean what do I mean? Can't you see your self you're falling to pieces and won't even let out all your sadness that I KNOW you have locked away inside of you?" She looked on the verge of tears yet again.

Kai stood up fiercely with fire in his eyes but said calmly "You know nothing," and stormed away. He was half happy to leave and half confused as to why she would say that to him. Around Kai, Hilary would not speak her mind if it would go directly against Kai's views or ideas, she would on the other hand go against Tyson's ideas in a second because Kai hated it when Tyson went against him. Tyson with dragoon and Kai with dranzer were complete opposites in every way possible.

Hilary sat stunned at the table left confused and feeling alone and sad as she watched the fleeting image of the man she loved walk right out of her grasp. Soon thereafter, Max came to the table with Tyson and Kenny at his heels.

"So Hils what's up?" Max asked sitting and flashing one of his famous smiles.

"Nothing, why are you guys here shouldn't you be training?" She asked sitting straight and moving over so Tyson could slide in next to her.

"We should but Mr. Dickenson told us what happened to Tala and shoved us out the door to talk to Rei of all people." Came Tyson's reply over the menu. "He said he cancelled it, but according to Kai he has no right to cancel something he knows nothing about so... we were not sure who to listen to today." Tyson rambled off.

"So you decided to go eat did you?" They nodded. "Well I think you guys should be where Kai told you to be and not give him more of a reason to hate his life, and you, more then he already has GOT THAT!" They nodded and were about to run off when it occurred to Hilary _why _Mr. Dickenson would want Kai to be alone with Rei for. She quickly yelled after them "wait maybe you could stay, at least until you eat." At this the three boys ran and sat back at the small table almost knocking it over with the force of their stop. "Well it sure took an arm and a leg to convince you to stay." She muttered under her breath.

"Well I sure as hell am not going back there in any hurry." Tyson said over his menu. "Kai is just going to kill us with work outs." He almost whined

"Yeah" Kenny agreed "Whenever something like this happens he puts the whole team through their paces, expecting us to be able to keep up with him and his moods but we just can't" he pouted over his own menu.

"Speak for yourself, _you _barely have to do anything, _you _don't blade with him." As this argument continued on for what was like forever the waiter cam took the menus and their orders too.

"So" max suddenly said turning to Hilary "What _is _going on with Kai and this whole Tala thing? I mean he IS upset right? Or is he keeping his thoughts to himself?" Hilary just shrugged kicking back the chill going up her spine. "Well I know he can do that sometimes," Max went on. "And believe it or not we are all worried about him." By this time the others had stopped the argument and were listening intently to their conversation now.

"Well here's our food" Hilary mumbled hoping to get some peace to collect her thoughts in silence. As they ate the small group chewed in almost quiet except the minimal attempts to strike up another conversation by a now over hyper Max.

Back with Mr. Dickenson, Rei and Kai.

"Okay boys I'll leave you be to talk" Mr. Dickenson said with a smile to both and a reassuring pat on the back to Kai. He left and the room took a quiet feeling. Kai walked over and slouched against the wall.

"So Kai what's wrong?" Said an overly blunt Rei. "And don't say nothing because I don't believe you for a second most would because you scare them to death but not me, so out with it. What is bothering you?"

Silence from Kai for maybe ten minutes. Finally he gave a deep sigh. "it's not just the Tala thing either, if that's what your thinking. Lately at night I've been having these…." He trailed off not sure what to call them himself. Rei waited patiently for him to compose himself. "these dreams, no, more like horror filled nightmares." He paused again not wanting to sound crazy by telling the other part to Rei.

"Yes?" asked Rei urging him to continue because to any moron it was obvious this is what Kai needed an open ear and a person who would not judge what he said, or did.

"Lately I've been hearing voices too."

Hisoka Lover: Well there you have it my very first chapter in my very first fanfiction. Any comments just leave them with my inbox. Any ideas or criticisms are welcome but please understand if I don't use them or particularly like them at all. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

When Night Arrives

By: Hisoka Lover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here just the storyline.

Summary: What will happen when Tala is no longer there to protect Kai from the dangers of the abbey?

Hisoka Lover: A big thanks to all of you who reviewed sorry it took me so long to update but I was sort of busy with other things. Also a big thanks to my beta-er silentefaerie64. Now enough with my talking on to the second chapter.

Chapter 2

"Voices?" Rei was thoroughly confused on this one being afraid of the world that was one thing but hearing voices this was something he has never encountered in his life. "Like who exactly?"

'_Well if I knew that would I be here spilling my guts out to you?' _ Kai asked himself. '_Wait why am I here?' _ Quickly Kai thought of something maybe not the best thing but still he had to get his head on straight, so to speak, before he continued this conversation before they put him into an asylum, or worse sent him home. "Rei don't say anything to anyone I should not be talking to you now I'm not sure right now but…" he cut off and turned. He left a surprised Rei behind him. Hearing the door slam after Kai made Rei jump slightly.

"What the hell was all that about?" he allowed himself to think aloud.

Back with Kai…..

'_'what the hell am I doing I can't tell anyone anything if I don't know them I can't trust them.' _ He gave a sigh _'yeah I remember that lesson' _he stopped leaning against a wall for support as the painful memories flooded back to him.

Ten years ago…

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" yelled a very angry Boris. "WELL?"_

_The little boy just looked up at him with big eyes. "I-I just thought that she…. That …." He stuttered not looking into the eyes of the bigger man in front of him._

"_YOU THOUGHT WHAT BOY?" Boris yelled yanking Kai's face making Kai look into the eyes of the person he hated more then anything, well more than anything but one thing._

"_I thought, sir," He said fighting back his fear. "She could be trusted, I thought she was secure enough."_

"_ARE YOU CRAZY OR JUST DUMB?" Boris threw him to the ground. "Well, for that you will be put into solitary confinement, no food no water no friends NO NOTHING understood. We can't have YOU of all people telling our little secret can we, pet" he smiled walking over to him again taking the small boy's face roughly in his hands._

End flashback.

Kai shook and the mere memory of that day when he had failed to keep the secret of the abbey and caused a poor woman her life that day. "That bastard" was all he said. Pushing off the wall he continued walking.

Out in the brisk air is where Kai ended up it's where he felt, strange though it may seem, more at home then anywhere else. Walking down the streets blindly not paying attention to where he was going was not one of the smartest things he had done in his life. Kai stopped abruptly to observe his current surroundings he normally ended up at the hotel where he and the blade breakers stayed when he wondered blindly but today he ended up somewhere that was entirely different.

This house was in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by nothing but open wastelands. How he ended up in such a remote location without trying. Looking at the building in it's self was horrifying to look at its brick exterior was completely covered with either mud or dead vines it was hard to distinguish which.

A voice came breaking Kai from his ponderings. "And just what do you thing you are doing here little one?" Kai spun but the voice he heard was nowhere to be found. "Well what do you think you are doing here?" it asked again.

"W-where are you?" Kai stuttered unwillingly. The voice simply laughed at him in response. "_Who _are you?" he tried again.

This time the voice answered him angrily. "Who am I? WHO AM I? you trespass on my property and demand things of me? How dare you, you little runt!" It muttered to itself for a while before Kai decided it was high time he was to take his leave so turning around he left without another word.

Taking out his cell phone he noticed it was a lie the sky told him it was too light out for it to be this late. 'WHAT IT'S TEN ALREADY! Man am I dead when I get back' Kai sighed and pushed his bangs out of his face. 'and it will be at least 11 before I get back. Oh God how am I supposed to explain this one without sounding crazy?' he thought bitterly.

When Kai returned to the Hotel.

"Where were you?" demanded an angry Tyson. Shaking his finger in Kai's face. Kai brushed him off and continued his way toward the elevator. Rei pushed his way in with the disgruntled team captain.

"So what was all that business 'bout you leaving in the middle of our conversation?" he asked casually.

Kai just stared ahead wishing that the elevator would just explode underneath them. He was to aware that Rei would not take silence as an answer, so he sighed and said. "Well I just needed to…….think. '_Yeah that's good think.' _

"Think?" Rei repeated thoughtfully. "u-" Before he could finish his sentence the bell rang and the doors opened before them and Kai was dashing off to his room hoping to avoid reality for some time.

Upon entering the room Kai was distinctly aware that something was not right. The room which was normally lit through the open window was now dark and to Kai's surprise there was a faint breathing sound reached his ears.

"Kai" the voice breathed out the words like venom. "Kai, Kai, Kai" A light went on and slightly blinded the blader. Soon as his vision cleared he saw who was saying those words and wished he had not. Boris in all his, for lack of a better word, glory sat not twenty feet from where Kai himself stood. "You have grown too weak. Therefore I am instructed to take you back, 'home'" he said laughing.

There was a clunk and Kai had the distinct impression that the end of the lamp had just made contact with his skull. The last thing he heard was Boris saying "you really should not wonder young one."

Hisoka Lover: well it was shorter then the last one and somewhat confusing, but all will be explained. I will hopefully update sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

When Night Arrives

By: Hisoka Lover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here just the storyline.

Summary: What will happen when Tala is no longer there to protect Kai from the dangers of the abbey?

Hisoka Lover: OMG I just remembered I needed to update when I saw that it was almost a year since my last update this chapter may seem a little rushed but I had to do it then redo it because I did not like it…..enjoy

Chapter Three

Night was pouring over the bleak country of Russia and to his dismay Kai was just coming out of his stupor. Noticing he was still in a moving vehicle he sat up, a little, too quickly. Shaking off the dizziness and sleep that was still surrounding him he finally saw where he was. Behind him was nothing but a snowy city, in front of him a looming building spelling absolute doom for all who enter.

Boris cracked an evil smirk upon seeing the boy stir. "Welcome home young Kai. It is to my master's greatest pleasure you have decided to come back with us." He gave a dark chuckle. "Also your grandfather is very...Hmm…_anxious_ to see you" He laughed out right this time when he saw Kai's face falter. "Even less happy now. Tsk and I thought you would be happy to be rescued from those idiots." Kai growled lowly at his insult to his team, he was the only one allowed to insult them in such a way. "Oh," said Boris in feigned surprise. "You're hurt that I'm insulting _your_ team?" Clearly seeing the bait from Boris Kai wisely kept his mouth shut. "I'll take that as a no. Good because they are NOT your team. The team that you belong to is the one you left some time ago and I'm sure they will be happy as well to see you."

The building was coming closer and Kai prepared himself for the pain he knew to be on the inside. Unwillingly, memories came into his mind of his first trip to his new home.

_Flashback_

"Welcome young Kai to the best beyblade training facility in the world!" said a rather younger Boris to the small boy beside him. Knowing his grandfather had left him in the hands of this man was a little disturbing to the boy. Quickly looking around Kai noticed several cameras and other monitoring devices. "If you will follow me I'll take you to your quarters" continued the man. Leading Kai away from the bright room and into a dark staircase, the attitude of the man immediately changed.

"You will do what you're told and if you in any way show resistance then you will be punished, the more resistance the harsher the punishment, got it whelp?" Nodding was all Kai could do, his disturbed feeling changing to fear. "Good, now that we understand each other I will tell you this once and once only…you are to not act out while up in that room…if you do I can promise I personally will put you in the most pain you have ever been in and not care if I killed you." Suddenly Kai realized what was going on down these stairs could not be _legal _and that those cameras were watching for anything that could possibly lead to a police investigation. "This is your 'room' and your 'roommate' will be here shortly after he is done his training to show you how to act properly." The 'room' in question was the size of two broom closets, hardly big enough for one let alone two. In one corner there was an uncovered toilet and then on the other side of that was a set of bunk beds.

Soon after the man left another shorter boy around Kai's age walked in looking tired and harassed. Not really wanting his presence to be known Kai tried to sink into the shadows of the room, until… "I can see you, you know" said the boy "you must be Kai, grandson to the leader. I am Tala and I'll be your roommate."

_Skip_

Kai fell to his knees. Only a few days into training and he was sick and tired of it. Losing meant extra training and seeing as Kai was yet to be worthy of a bit beast he lost every match. "Damnitt" He muttered while punching the ground. Pushing himself up he stood a mere shadow of the boy who entered only a few days ago his skin was noticeably darker around the eyes from lack of sleep and he was also much thinner then before.

"KAI!!" a voice roared and all the other voices drowned out from around him as he heard yet again his name being called. "KAI GET UP HERE NOW!" it yelled. He slowly made his way toward the small office which housed Boris and Kai's fated meeting. Knowing it spelt his doom to wait any longer he walked a little quicker. Slowing at the door he pushed it open to reveal an angry looking Boris. Closing the door he made his way over to the only other chair in the room and waited to be told he could sit. With a force so sudden it winded the boy Boris punched him in the corner of the office. "What the hell was THAT???" he asked the boy. "Do you not understand why you are here? You are here for one reason!! To train and be the best in the world! Do you understand that?"

"But- sir"

"What is this? The boy dares to speak to me after that horrific display out in the training area? I'll humor you, what do you want?" he asked leaning in closer to the boy, so close in fact Kai could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made him want to puke.

"If only I had a bit beast I know I could win" he said quietly knowing if he did not answer now that more punishment would be coming his way.

"A bit beast?" the man said as if confused "a bit beast. A BIT BEAST? YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE THE GRANDSON OF THE MASTER THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE A BIT BEAST WHEN YOU HAVE NOT EVEN SHOWN YOUR WORTH?!" He laughed and struck Kai again. "Extra training for the whelp and then to the lower level for some _tests" _he addressed the man who Kai just noticed was there. The other man nodded and dragged Kai's bruised body out of the room.

_End flashback_

The car finally pulled up to the building and Kai was forced out. Falling and stumbling the whole way up the walk he entered a bright room that he had only seen once before on his very first day at the abbey.

Hisoka lover: anyway sorry about the almost year wait and it's a little short yet longer then the last one. The next one will most likely end up being all with the bladebreakers like this one is all with Kai. I hope to update rather quickly but as school is starting again I may not be able to. I am also hoping to start a new Fan fiction in the natuto category. That's it for now Hisoka Lover.


End file.
